Bubsy the Bobcat
|-|Current = |-|Claws Encounters of Furred Kind Version = |-|Fractured Furry Tales Version = |-|Bubsy 2 Version = |-|Bubsy 3D Version = |-|Television Series = Summary Bubsy is the eponymous main protagonist of the Bubsy franchise. He is displayed as being an overly enthusiastic bobcat that doesn't back down from danger. He loves to talks and makes wisecracks and any chance he gets. He is known for his abilities in jumping and gliding where he can jump very high and glide great distances to avoid many fatal situations. His other ability to save the day is one of his most commendable aspects. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. 5-B, possibly 3-A with Virgil Reality Helmet Name: Bubsy the Bobcat Origin: Bubsy (Series) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat, Bobcat Attack Potency: Small Building level '(Capable of breaking through boulders with his pounce attack and busted a wall yielding these results). '''Planet level '(Bubsy and stated that it could destroy the world and Virgil Reality also commented the same thing), possibly '''Universe level (Virgil Reality had stated that the helmet could sentence the universe to "annihilation") with the Virgil Reality Helmet Dimensionality:'' 3-D''' Travel Speed: Transonic (Could outrun the sound waves from Lamb-Bo) '''Combat Speed: ''Supersonic, possibly FTL Reaction Speed:'' Supersonic '(Capable of dodging bullets from multiple directions), possibly FTL (Has been shown to dodge lasers) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually ripped out a tree) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can use his gliding ability to survive long falls at high distances from buildings) Stamina: 'Extremely high 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his pounce move. Tens of meters with his Nerf Ballzooka. Planetary, potentially Universal with the Virgil Reality Helmet. 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert Marksman, Self-Sustenance (Capable of breathing in space and Can breathe underwater via air bubble, and scuba gear), Plot Manipulation via Fourth Wall Awareness (Actually popped up in the instruction manual to one of his games and unhappy with how it was presented, took over and wrote the instruction booklet himself), Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (With Plane and Spaceship), Flight (Via Glide, Plane, & Spaceship, and jetpack), Invulnerability, Toon Force (Has shown to be flattened), Electricity Manipulation, Transmutation (Smart Bombs are capable of turning people into marbles), Spatial Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Color Manipulation, and Quality Manipulation (Warp the settings of the television), Invisibility (Turns invisibile via dark suit), Forcefield Creation (Creates a forcefield with the forcefield shirt), Time Travel and Portal Creation (Via portable holes), Matter Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can pick up atoms and throw them. The atoms can explode), Imagination Manipulation and Reality Warping (Can turn imagination into reality via the virgil helmet), Teleportation (Teleports up into the sky with the virgil helmet), Creation (Created a truck), Animal Manipulation (Created a pony), Size Manipulation (Can make people bigger), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Can neutralize Lamb-Bo's soundwaves by bouncing off of them) and Lava (Was unharmed after sliding down a river of lava) '''Standard Equipment: '''Shadow Shirt, Super Shirt, Shield Shirt, Nerf Ballzooka, Smart Bomb, Portable Hole, Diving Suit, Air Bubble, Scuba Gear, Atoms, Lightning Shield, Virgil Reality Helmet, Exploding Corn Dog 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Once erected a fully functional rocket from all the parts he found in seconds) '''Weaknesses: Quite cocky and quick to speak. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gliding:' Bubsy can somehow glide in the air which he uses to avoid fall damage and dive-bomb towards enemies. *'Pounce:' Bubsy can pounce forward to attack enemies and bust through large boulders into pieces with ease. *'Wall Climb:' Bubsy can use his claws to latch onto and climb/stick through certain walls in Woolies Strike Back. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (DIC) - Link's profile (Both were at 9-A, Virgil Reality Helmet was disabled for Bubsy and speed was equalized) Jeem (Hydlide) - Jeem's profile (Both were at 9-A, Jeem was restricted to 3-D, and speed was equalized) Adventure Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Sonic's profile (Both were at 5-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Plot Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Spaceship Pilots Category:Spaceflight Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Size Users Category:Bubsy Category:Superhumans Category:Tier 9 Category:Cartoon Characters